Integrate Boutique's
Integrate Boutiques are a part of the 'Integrate Industries' Company, though they are in turn under the umbrella of even larger Corporations. Integrate Boutiques developed as a result of the Robotics developments made by Integrate Industries. Integrate Boutiques Products While the more common range of Cybernetics are all available from any Integrate Boutique, there are however some specialist versions that are only available from Integrated's more dynamic Cybernetics range. Integrate Boutiques also offer a full range of dedicated Cybernetic oriented Software intended to offer a better user experience with their implants. 'Cybernetics' IB are widely known for their 'Made to measure' produce prosthetics that are made dedicated for the Character, this makes them more expensive, yet they feel far more natural to use. 'Bio-Integrate Leg Prosthesis' Speed: +1cm Psychosis: +1 Weight: 5 Cost: $2,500 These Implants are much more expensive they are much closer to the natural limb, as a result they do not cause a Skill Penalty when only 1 leg is fitted, but if the Character wishes to fit a second Cybernetic Leg at a later date it must be a matching leg otherwise a -1 Skill Penalty will result. If a Character has a pair installed they get both Speed bonuses, and due to the natural quality of the limb; if a Character has a pair installed at the same time they only suffer Psychosis from the first leg not the pair. 'Bio-Integrate Arm Prosthesis' Part of the Bio-Integrate line of products, these Arms are designed to match the organic as closely as possible, making them much easier to use when combined with a natural arm. Close Combat: +0/+1 Psychosis: +1 Weight: 3 Cost: $2,000 A character who has a pair of these Arms installed gains a +1 to their Close Combat rolls, if both arms are fitted at the same time they only increase Psychosis by +1 rather than +2. Integrate Antennae A direct development from their Robotics branch the Integrate Antennae are a pair of sensory devices fitted to the skull, allowing the Character to sense in the Infrared and Ultraviolet ranges as well as providing enhanced audio filtering. Visibility: +3 Spaces Psychosis: +1 Weight: 3 Cost: $2,000 Characters with this system installed gain the ability to see through Smoke and Darkness without difficulty, and gain a bonus to their Visibility as listed. Only one pair of Integrate Antennae can be installed on a Character. 'Software' Integrate Boutiques offer specially designed software to maximize the performance of their products, while many are simple lifestyle products, much of the innovation has been pushed by the demand from Military and Sanctioned Ops. 'Integrate AV Software' Characters with both Cybernetic Eyes and the Integrate Antennae are able to run special software that runs streaming comparisons between the feeds to get the best sensory results. Accuracy: +1 Visibility: +2 Cost: $2,500 Characters with this software gain a bonus to their Accuracy and Visibility over and above any bonuses gained from the Cybernetics. I'ntegrate Prosthetic Harmony Software' Characters that have both Arms and Legs replaced by Bio-Integrate Prosthesis implants can benefit from this software, offering the Character increased functionality and control. Speed: +2cm Accuracy: +1 (Sidearms only) Cost: $1,500 The Character gains a bonus to their Speed in addition to the benefit of the Legs, and their Accuracy with Sidearms is increased, however this does not cover carried Light Weight Weapons, Vehicle Weapons, or Grenades. Integrate Industries (See Integrate Industries) Although a subsidiary of a Japanese Corporation, Integrate Industries operates in an unusual position in that it is solely in the US and Canada, with hundreds of Factories, Laboratories, and Outlets throughout the PZ Territories. Though the main focus of Integrate Industries is Labour Robots, and utilitarian Robotics, they also have product lines in the Cybernetics, Software, Automotive, and Military Industries. Much of the workforce for the company is composed of Robots designed and built by the company, this has lead to some serious negative opinions from the Slums due to their low employment rates among the Human populous, and this has seen the Yakuza frequently attack their factories. See Also Integrate Industries Cybernetics Software Index